


The Lives Of Gods

by stanleyMay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying my best, Multiple Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry if this is bad, Their Gods, Well not be historically accurate, they all love each other, things about history well change to make my life easier, things may be roughly based on avatar Last Airbender and Disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyMay/pseuds/stanleyMay
Summary: The Gods Died and know live on as Mortals these are their lives.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson & Jason T. & Damian W., Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	The Lives Of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> characters my be ooc and their characters in a whole may not be accurate this all for fun

A girl was walking towards a cliff her chiton draped across her body, her hair was long and curly, with a halo like crown on her head, and when she reached the cliff she looked at peace with the world. unfortunately her peace was disrupted. 

"Striena, turn around and come with was." The man's voice was deep and threatening but did little to scare Striena. Striena followed the man's words and turned around, but instead of going to the man she moved back till she was right at the Edge of the cliff. 

"What are you doing, I said come with us!" Striena only smiled at the man then she fell to her death. 

Now you might be wondering to yourself who she was and i have the answer for you,

her name is Striena The Goddess of Fun And Happiness


End file.
